TRP: Goro and Mishka (Skeletal Horse)
LINA Day 407, the docks in Skyport. It was no comfort to be hidden. Hidden meant at least one route of escape was blocked off. He wanted as many possible escape routes at any given time. But he didn't wanna be exposed, either. So he darted from place to place, cover to cover. People kept giving him weird looks, which made sense. He seemed like a fuckin' weird guy. Every now and again he'd approach someone and ask if they'd seen a big goddamn snake. Everyone just acted like he was crazy for asking. Maybe he was. Maybe that was the only reasonable explanation. He lurked between some shipping containers, peering out to watch the passers-by. COYOTE Mishka interviewed people, briefly, on the street. They saw a man get eaten by a big fucking black snake. They said the man was medium height with dark hair. A priest, they said, with Mask’s emblem on him. He had a little girl with him, his sister, maybe, and he shoved her away and told her to run. Then the snake ate him. Ate him. Coiled up around him and half-crushed him, then swallowed him whole. They said the man was still alive when the snake ate him. They said he looked panicked, and he struggled. Somebody said they saw his foot kicking inside the snake as he slid down the snake’s throat. Then the snake coiled up, looking satisfied and content, and slithered off in that direction. Mishka kept thinking, If he’s dead, we can resurrect him, but we need his body. He kept thinking, His body is inside the snake. Snakes digest food slowly, over the course of several days. Goro has probably suffocated by now. It only takes a few minutes for a half-elf to run out of air. But his body will be intact and unharmed. So if I can find the snake, I can cut it open, and then I can get his body, and then I can teleport it back to Luci, and Luci can raise the dead. This plan had some holes in it. The largest one, in particular, was that Mishka was not good at cutting things out of snakes. He could fry the snake by shoving a fireball down its throat. He could read the snake’s mind, or he could snap the snake’s mind by frying it with psychic energy. He could tell the snake a series of complicated lies. But he could not cut the snake open and drag Goro’s body out of it. He needed Hansel for that, and Hansel was gone. . But— He thought perhaps he could teleport inside the snake. Mishka was pretty fucking good at dimension stepping, better than anybody he’d ever met, and he was pretty sure he could crack inside the snake’s stomach, find Goro’s dead and rigid hand, and then teleport Goro’s body back out. Maybe Goro wasn’t dead. Maybe Goro had escaped, or gotten the snake to vomit him back up, or maybe Goro had used his last gasp of air to whisper a prayer to Mask to teleport himself out. Maybe. Maybe. But that was a problem for later, after he found the fucking snake and killed it. Mishka was very good at killing things—particularly things larger and stronger than him. He didn’t think he could take Anwyll one-on-one, but he was cunning, and he was fairly certain he could find a way to kill it—a way to drop a building on it, or a way to fry it. He thought perhaps he could drop a barrel of grease on the snake and then light it on fire. While he was absentmindedly examining this problem, he began to read the minds of people around him. It was faster than interviewing them. He looked for the large presence of a snake—anything that felt alien. Then Mishka felt something very strange. Somebody nearby was blocking his mind-reading. He could feel somebody standing over there, by those shipping containers, but their mind was shielded. It felt like a hard spot, an area Mishka’s mind-reading slid right off of. Goro. Fucking Goro. Wearing that ring of mind-shielding. Nearby. Mishka turned slowly in a circle, looking for him. “Goro?” he called cautiously. LINA He recognized that name, and tried to figure out why. Oh yeah -- the fuckin' weird wristband. He scuttled a little further back behind the shipping container. COYOTE The hard spot moved, and that helped Mishka locate it more precisely. What the fuck, Mishka thought, bewildered. Was Goro hiding from him? Was the snake still nearby? Mishka looked around more carefully and closely. He could not see the snake anywhere. Goro was much better at spotting things than he was, though, so maybe he was wrong. Well. If the snake did attack Goro again, Mishka would just grab him and teleport him away. "Goro," he called again, more quietly. He moved towards the shipping containers and stepped around them to look. LINA He hugged himself tightly and kept backing away, scowling. COYOTE Goro looked fucked up. Not as freaked out as Mishka expected, maybe, but scowling, his posture defensive. Squinting at Mishka. Mishka instinctively checked around to see if there were any dangers about, again, then settled. The docks were almost entirely empty; people had fled into their homes. "You're alive," Mishka said in obvious relief. "You're okay." He offered him a hand out of the shipping containers, which were stacked oddly. LINA He glared at the offered hand, suspicious. "The fuck are you?" COYOTE Mishka stared at him in absolute confusion, then reached up to pat his own face and make sure he wasn't wearing the mask. He felt for the invisible seam but it wasn't there. Nope. No mask. LINA Maybe this fucker didn't know who he was, either. He was being a distraction, in any case. Goro looked up suddenly, and behind him, craning his head around to peer past the shipping containers. He swallowed anxiously. COYOTE Mishka glanced behind him, suddenly nervous. Did Goro fucking forget who he was? Him? Mishka? God. Mishka thought back to... the dungeon they just went through with Sam and Irah. The way that Goro wandered into the middle of a band of enemies and then just stood there like he'd forgotten what he was doing. The way he kept missing with spells, kept fumbling, or listing behind, or running ahead. At one point in the dungeon, Goro had listed against a wall, pressing his hand to his forehead and fluttering his eyes as though faint, and Mishka had snorted, amused, thinking Goro was acting faint to get Sam's attention or some shit. God. Fuck. Motherfucker. Mishka was so fucking stupid, missing such-- obvious signs. Goro was sick. Really fucking sick. Maybe something hit him in the dungeon. "Are you okay?" Mishka cajoled. "Do you remember who I am?" LINA "Maybe," Goro said defensively, glaring. This fucker didn't need to know he was fuckin' amnesic, and shit. COYOTE "It's Mishka," Mishka called quietly. "We're friends. Are you hurt?" LINA Mishka. Fine. Goro looked him up and down, trying to glean anything important. High elf, nice clothes. Fancy guy, not hurting for money. And yet, Goro didn't think he was lying about them knowing each other -- at least in his own mind, Mishka seemed to think they were friends. Goro was a crazy guy hanging out by the docks. So for some reason, Mishka was rich and fancy but fuckin' slumming it. Probably one of those kids who liked to rebel against his uptight parents. "I'm fine," Goro snapped. COYOTE Goro was not fine. Goro looked like someone hit him with a sword and then a snake ate him. Mishka breezed past it. "Can you heal yourself? Do you have any magic left?" LINA Hm. He'd been suspecting he was either a cleric or trying to look like one. So, either he had healing magic, or he'd tricked Mishka into thinking he did. "Nah. No magic left." COYOTE Mishka started to laugh. He couldn't help it. LINA The fuck was funny about that? Goro scowled more deeply and twisted around, grabbing the side of a container and dragging himself up so he could climb away. COYOTE Mishka wiped his eyes. "God. It's just. That what you would say, you lying motherfucker, whether you had any magic left or not." The shock of finding Goro still alive began to wear off, leaving giddy relief in its wake. Goro was inching away. Mishka saw that, and deliberately took a few steps back to let Goro get more comfortable, resting on a nearby crate. "Corellon, I'm just so fucking glad you're alive. I thought-- that snake had probably suffocated you inside it. Please don't go, sweetheart. I can help you. If that snake shows back up, I can protect you from it. I promise. I'm a very strong caster. One of the strongest." LINA Goro climbed to the top of the container and stopped there, glaring suspiciously down at Mishka. "What do you know about the snake?" COYOTE "It's a monster," Mishka said. "Its name is Anwyll. It can turn into a man with golden hair and golden eyes and very fair white skin, whiter than mine. It seems fixated on you. I'm uncertain why." LINA Goro appreciated the confirmation that the fucking snake had tried to eat him, but at the moment it was just troubling, 'cause he realized he couldn't remember how he'd escaped. He remembered winding up in some guy's house, covered in snake bile, and being certain the thing was looking for him and was going to swallow him again. But there was nothing before that. "Well," Goro said hesitantly, creeping backwards, "if you see it again, go ahead and kill it for me." COYOTE Mishka felt a burst of momentary panic, because Goro was still fucking creeping backwards, and if he lost Goro, he might not be able to find him again. Goro hadn't replied to Ombre's Sending, and he might not reply to future Sendings, either. On top of that-- the fucking snake might eat Goro again. It might kill him this time. "Wait," Mishka said, resisting the to lurch forward. He made himself sit still and calm. No sudden movements. No loud sounds. LINA "Why?" He kept creeping. COYOTE Mishka resisted the urge to crack up there and grab him, then teleport them both-- with Goro wriggling in his grip-- back to Ombre, who could take them home. Goro had magic, and he had nine ways to get away, to escape. A great deal of Goro's life involved escaping from places he did not want to be. "Because I might not be able to find you again," Mishka said. "Because you're injured, you fucking lout. Because a giant snake is chasing you. Please don't run off, motek. You can stay up there, if you like. We can talk more." LINA Goro started looking around nervously again. "You're trying to keep me here so it can come eat me," he snarled. Didn't really know if it was true, but he had to cover his bases. COYOTE "I can prove we're friends." LINA "Sounds like bullshit." COYOTE "You have a knife scar on your ribs. On the left side. Midway down," Mishka said. "You actually have a lot of scars but that one in particular is important, because you told me someone stabbed you there, once, in your sleep." LINA He didn't know if he had any fucking scars on his ribs, and he wasn't about to check right then and there. So instead he bluffed, "Do fuckin' not." COYOTE "You have a tattoo of a crow on your inner left forearm," Mishka said. "You wear an odd blue eye-shaped amulet alongside a whistle under your clothes. I'm not sure what the eye is about, frankly, it's creepy looking." He wanted to say, You probably still have flecks of red glitter on your nails from your wedding, but he worried that would be too much, and would frighten Goro away. LINA Ah, Mishka was right about the crow. Goro had noticed that, a little while ago. And the amulet and whistle, yeah. "Alright, then. If you're so goddamn smart, how do we know each other?" COYOTE Mishka stewed on this question a while. "That," he said reluctantly, "is very... complicated. You... are... a cleric, and a priest... and I... well, technically, I poisoned... you were friends with this man named Hansel, and he had this son named Jonn, and... hm." LINA Goro stared at him, completely lost. COYOTE "So," Mishka said. "This is complicated. But I... am, well... I'm not sure how to put this without sounding conceited. I am a brilliant, deadly, amazing, handsome career criminal. You were a young and frankly adorable adventurer who tried to outwit me. We were on the opposite side of things, originally, but... I liked you. A lot. You were very clever, and very reckless." He stayed where he was, and kept his tone quiet, and measured, and calm. "And then... something very bad happened to me, and... you saved my life. Even though you didn't have to." He turned his head away very slightly. "And we're friends now. And... I love you." He paused for a moment as a dockworker passed by. Mishka gave them a sharp look, and they walked a little faster. "I don't know what's wrong with you right now, sweetheart, but... please don't run away," Mishka said. "I may not find you again. And if you were sane, if you could remember who I was, you would want to stay here with me." LINA Goro looked Mishka up and down again. He fixed on the obsidian pendant, which stuck out to him as being a rather odd piece of jewelry. He remembered Mishka calling himself a powerful caster. He seemed like too much of a ditz to be a wizard. "You a sorcerer?" Goro guessed. "Warlock?" COYOTE "Aye. A sorcerer." LINA "Bet you're a real good liar, too." COYOTE "Ah," Mishka said heavily. "I am." Mishka was more accustomed to telling falsehoods than the truth. It was difficult for him to be honest; Mishka did not particularly like talking about how he felt. The fact that Goro, apparently, did not believe him, even when he had been so honest, was disappointing. He did not blame Goro for disbelieving him, though. He was a liar. Maybe Goro had remembered that. He sat there, sad and at a loss. LINA And despite that, far as Goro could tell, the guy was being sincere as hell. He seemed genuinely worried about Goro, and despite the weird-ass story he'd told, Goro didn't get the feeling he was making it up. Hell. Maybe they were friends. Wasn't like Goro had any fucking better theories. He put a hand over the left side of his ribcage, almost unconsciously. Didn't know why the hell this guy had seen him with his shirt off, if the scar thing was true. Fuckin' creepy. Goro couldn't remember anyone seeing him with his shirt off, so it gave him the feeling of being spied on. He kept watching Mishka, frowning warily. "You can help me?" he said, hesitant. COYOTE Goro stopped moving away, and Mishka could almost swear that Goro relaxed an inch, which was a relief. "I can protect you from that snake," Mishka said. "And I can take you home. To where we live. With our other friends. And if you want to leave again after that, you can." Mishka held up his hands. "I won't stop you. I am very fucking concerned about you, and I don't know when that snake is going to show up again or why it's trying to eat you, so if you run away, then I am going to try to find you again, but that is all." LINA Goro could sense his relief. And not a smug kind of relief, either. Like he'd genuinely been upset that Goro wouldn't listen to him before. Still. Fuckin' still. Goro curled into a ball and rocked back and forth, narrowing his eyes. "Where do you live?" Or we, as Mishka was claiming. "What if the snake finds me there?" COYOTE "This is going to sound ridiculous," Mishka said. "But we live in an abandoned castle we stole a couple hours outside've Skyport. And if the snake finds you there, it's fine, because then we'll just kill it. There's more of us there. There's Luci. She's a cleric, like you. There's... there's Hansel. You like him. He's a fighter. Then there's Raef. He's a warlock. And-- your cousin, Larkin, she's a skilled thief and assassin." Mishka never really realized how fucking ridiculous their lives were until he was forced to describe it out loud. LINA Goro liked the sound of that last one. A sneaky type. He figured yeah, he must be a cleric, but he also had a funny feeling he was maybe also a thief. Or... used to be one, or something. He noticed he seemed to be pretty good at slinking around, and when he'd searched his own pockets for money earlier he'd found it all craftily hidden away. He just had the sense that if he needed to pick someone else's pocket, he'd know how to go about it. Cousin, though. That was interesting. "I got a family, then?" The idea made him feel nervous, but... kind of warm. COYOTE Mishka nodded. He started to talk-- he wanted to describe it-- then stopped, uncertain. He hated being here, out in the open, like this, but he also didn't think Goro would come with him anywhere. "D'you want to hear about them?" he asked. LINA Goro narrowed his eyes again. "'Kay." COYOTE "You have a mother. Her name is Amari. She's a cleric, like you, and very kind, and sweet. She keeps a garden outside the castle. You have a stepmother named Joan, who loves you and is protective of you, but... she's a bit've a dick, sometimes, a bit gruff. You have your cousin, Larkin. You have--" He hesitated. "You have a little sister, and a younger brother, but... you've only known them for a little while, maybe a few months. You grew up on the street, and they were separated from you. The little girl's name is Theo. She's nine. You came here today with her. To the market. To buy things, because she was curious, and she'd never gotten to explore an exciting market like that before." LINA Goro listened intently, but none of it -- not a goddamn word -- rang a bell. Mishka could've been making this all up on the fuckin' spot and he'd be none the wiser. "'Kay," he said. COYOTE "You have a husband. You just got married. Like. A week ago. God, Hansel's going to be so fucking... I don't even know. Sad? Freaked out? Relieved you're okay? God." LINA Goro jerked his head back, face twisting up. "Husband?" He glanced down at his left hand, where the two rings were stacked. Moms, siblings, cousins -- that kinda shit just happened. But a husband was something you chose. He was a lot less comfortable hearing that one. "A fighter?" he said, repeating what Mishka had told him a moment ago about this so-called Hansel. Images of a dozen strapping men of various stripes flashed through his head. COYOTE Mishka nodded, watching Goro's face a little uncertainly. He knew Goro struggled with a lot've, well... self-hatred... which Mishka empathized, with, frankly... and he wasn't sure if that was still there. It wasn't clear to Mishka how much Goro remembered, if he remembered anything at all, what he felt like, what parts of his personality remained. Goro might be a version of himself who brushed off the idea of marriage or having that type of life partner. "Yes," Mishka said slowly. "He's a very sweet man. Gentle." LINA Goro kept making a face. He'd fucking reserve judgment on that one 'til he met the guy. Maybe give him the rings back, which -- damn, that kinda sucked for him, his new husband not remembering him and shit. Fucking bummer. "I don't remember anything," Goro admitted, fiddling with the rings. "I... don't even know my name. Does this happen to me a lot?" COYOTE "No," Mishka said sincerely. "This has never fucking happened to you, or anyone else, before, and I don't know what the fuck is going on, and I am deeply fucking concerned." God. What if they couldn't get Goro's memories back? That almost felt like... Goro dying, somehow. Like he was going somewhere out of reach, some place Mishka would never get to see him again. Fucking unsettling. LINA Goro eyed Mishka critically and started chewing his nails. Goddamn. Mishka still seemed all sincere, but every word out of his goddamn mouth sounded crazy. But, again -- Goro was the one hiding at the docks, with no memories, claiming a giant snake was trying to eat him. "This city got a problem with big snakes, or?" COYOTE "I mean. I don't think so. I really hope not," Mishka said. "Good god. What a place to live. Who would build a city here?" More people passed by. Mishka continued giving them flinty smiles and sharp looks. One of them stopped to look at Goro, so Mishka stepped between them, then stood very close to the man, staring at him as blatantly and passive-aggressively as possible until the man uncomfortably shuffled away. LINA Goro scowled. "So I'm just special, I guess. Irresistible to this one freak snake. Great." COYOTE "Ah," Mishka said. "Hm." LINA Goro traced an invisible pattern on top of the crate he was crouched on. Frowning, deep in thought. "I wanna go somewhere safe," he said. "I don't wanna meet a bunch of people." COYOTE "I can take you to the castle," Mishka offered. He tamped down his urge to fix everything. I can keep you safe. I can watch out for the snake. I can explain to the others what happened and make sure they don't overwhelm you. I can make sure that you're allowed to come out on your own time, when you feel safe. "It's a large castle," Mishka said. "Hansel and Larkin are gone right now, and so are Joan and Amari. It's mostly empty. I'll explain what happened, chatul." LINA "You said it's a couple hours away?" He kinda liked that. Farther from the snake. COYOTE "Aye. I can teleport, though," Mishka said, snapping his fingers. "Just sort've go places. Y'know. Crack. I'll show you." LINA Goro tensed up, scooting back. COYOTE Mishka watched him closely. "Would that bother you?" LINA "Never heard of that shit before," Goro said. COYOTE "Don't like new magic you haven't seen before?" LINA "Don't trust it," he clarified. If he was walking somewhere, and it started to look shady, he could just turn around and run. If magic was taking him somewhere... COYOTE Mishka kept watching him. He remembered how... Goro used to be scared of him, before, because Mishka was unpredictable, and cunning, and very difficult to read, and he had powerful magic, and all of those things in combination where very dangerous. He did not want to frighten Goro right here, now, in the current day. "Then I'll show it to you some other time," Mishka said. "We can take horses back to the castle. So you can see the way if you want to leave and come back to Skyport." Theo would not tolerate a long journey on horseback, but perhaps Ombre could take her back to the castle, and Mishka could take Goro back on his skeletal steed. LINA "Do I... know how to ride horses?" COYOTE "That depends on how loosely you define the term 'ride,'" Mishka said. LINA If it was a joke, Goro didn't get it. He didn't want to admit he didn't get it. He just stared. COYOTE "D'you wanna see something neat?" Mishka said. LINA "No," Goro said honestly. COYOTE "Aw." LINA "What is it?" COYOTE "It's a horse made out of bones," Mishka said, trying very hard not to sound too delighted. LINA Goro made a face. "A fuckin' skeleton?" COYOTE "It was a gift," Mishka said, trying-- and still failing-- not to sound pleased. He really fucking liked his horse. LINA "Someone gave you a horse skeleton for a gift?" And... Mishka thought it was neat. That was fuckin' weird. COYOTE Mishka drew his wand and tapped it against his leg. A writhing plume of gray smoke curled out of the tip of the wand, coalescing into the shape of a skeletal steed. The steed clattered in greeting, and Mishka patted her face fondly. LINA Goro clambered backward and hopped off the far end of the container. COYOTE Mishka panicked for a split second, because, fuck fuck fuck, he was leaving, and then Mishka wouldn't be able to find him, and then motherfucking Anwyll would fucking eat him again, and he'd keep Goro down, this time, and he'd burn Goro's body away to acid in his stomach, and then they'd never be able to resurrect him, never fix him, not ever. "No, wait--!" Mishka said. But Goro stopped, only moving a short distance. Mishka tried to settle down. Motherfucker. LINA Goro remained safely behind a container, peering out to stare at Mishka and the fucking skeleton horse. COYOTE "I swear, you normally love creepy magic shit," Mishka said. LINA "The fuck is that," Goro said, though he had to admit it seemed pretty goddamn self explanatory. COYOTE "It's a horse," Mishka said. "Made of bones. It's magic. It's excellent. Her name is the Ex-Sanguine-ated Queen... oh, you won't get that joke. Hm." LINA "It means it's got no more blood," Goro said. COYOTE "Aye, but we also fought a hydra called the Sanguine Queen, so it's funny, see. And I have a pet pseudodragon named the Tyrant-Queen Rexaria, which is named after another enemy of ours, so now it's like a patterns. It's funny. You'll get it. When you get your memories back. You'll think I'm very clever." Mishka wasn't sure about that last part, because he wasn't sure Goro did think he was very clever, normally. LINA Goro frowned. "Yeah, I can already tell you're clever." COYOTE "Oh." Mishka paused, flattered and momentarily startled. LINA Goro took one tiny step out from behind the container. "You think I can get 'em back? My memories." COYOTE Mishka breathed a sigh of relief when Goro began to edge out a little again. "I don't know," he admitted. "I really hope so. I'd-- miss you, if you didn't." LINA Goro deflated a little. He'd hoped Mishka already had an idea. He guessed it wouldn't be the worst thing if he never did remember. There might be some bad stuff in there, along with good stuff. He didn't know what he was missing, either way. COYOTE "If you don't, we can tell you everything," Mishka said. "Bit by bit. Anything you wanna know." God, though. It still might not be Goro, though, just some other version of him. Mishka tried to hide his discomfort. He tried to remember what Hansel said during the wedding-- about Hansel would love any version of Goro-- but that thought didn't settle him, just bothered him more. He was friends with that version of Goro. From earlier today. Mishka kicked a crate. LINA Goro jumped, startled. He shrank behind the container again, eyeing the horse skeleton once more. COYOTE "Sorry," Mishka said sheepishly. He scrubbed his hands through his hair. "God. You know, I know this'll be fucking meaningless to you, but-- I'm sorry. You were... you were fucked up earlier today. You walked right into the middle of a gang of enemies in the middle of a dungeon, then just stood there like you forgot what you were doing. And I thought, ah, Goro, he must be tired, or not taking this seriously, and I thought it was funny. I wasn't paying attention. God. You were-- you were losing your memory that whole time. You were losing bits of yourself. And I didn't even notice. Right in front of me. I'm sorry, Goro." LINA "I don't care," Goro said. How was he supposed to? Didn't have a fuckin' clue what Mishka was talking about. COYOTE Mishka didn't have anything to say to that. He didn't think Goro would care even if he did have all his memories. LINA Goro was starting to feel bad for this guy, 'cause he seemed real fucking miserable about whatever was happening. "Um. Sorry for all this, I guess." COYOTE Mishka didn't say anything, just stepped aside to offer Goro a look at the horse, if he wanted it. LINA Goro crept forward cautiously, looking between the horse and Mishka. He stepped close, flinching every time the horse moved. He held a finger out for it to... sniff, he guessed, if it could smell things. COYOTE The horse clattered in a friendly manner as Goro approached. She bowed to sniff Goro's fingers, and her snout, oddly enough, did produce air. Breath whistled through her bones. LINA Goro shivered at the feel of the horse's breath. He backed away a couple steps, not so spooked anymore, but just wanting some distance. He looked around the area once again, chewing on one of his knuckles. He felt like he oughta do something more. Take more steps to figure out who he was before he just rode off on the weird bone horse with this guy he didn't know. But -- fucking how? Was he just supposed to wander from place to place, asking everyone he saw, Hey, do you know who I am? Goro glanced at Mishka warily, then turned away, hastily pulling the robes he was wearing aside and tugging up his shirt. Hell, he did have a lot of scars. There was one on the left side of his ribcage, though, yeah. And -- he had this weird realization that he might know a lot about anatomy and shit, because he took in the shape and positioning of the scar, the patterning of where stitches had healed, the thickness of it, and he immediately thought: oh yeah, that went right into the lung. No attempt to fight it off. Straight and deep. He frowned. Well, he was a cleric, and all. Guessed it made sense. He tugged his clothes back into place and turned back to Mishka. There was a lot of reasons someone might know about the scars on your body and how you got 'em. Not all of them were good. But honestly. He didn't have any better fucking leads. "You'll really keep me safe?" he said. COYOTE "Yes," Mishka said. LINA "'Kay," Goro said. "Let's go to the castle, I guess." COYOTE end TRP: Goro and Mishka (Skeletal Horse). Day 407. Mishka recovers Goro, who has lost his memories, and convinces him to return to the castle. Category:Text Roleplay